Pops
Pops is a lollipop-shaped man, standing at 6'0" without his hat. His body and limbs are all very stick-like while his head is abnormally large. He always wears a gentlemanly suit-and-slacks, an always buttoned up dark vest as well as a top hat. Pops also sports a white curved mustache. Aside from his mustache, Pops is entirely bald. Personality A naïve lollipop-shaped man who is almost always in a jolly mood. Pops works with Benson as a park manager yet acts as a groundskeeper. He tends to be overly ecstatic about every situation, and expresses himself as an upright gentleman to the point where he overly extends his words and sentences formally. Despite being an elderly man, Pops is very childlike and naïve about the world around him. Therefore, he serves as somewhat of a non sequitur character. He also seems to like Mordecai and Rigby more than Benson ironically despite Mordecai and Rigby's irresponsible behavior and Benson's more responsible behavior (and Benson being his good friend). Pops' father Mr. Maellard owns the park. Even so, Pops relies on Benson for the upkeep of the park. Benson also seems to be responsible for taking care of Pops due to his childlike nature. Pops' character is taken from Quintel's short animation "The Naïve Man from Lolliland." In the episode "Prank Callers," it is implied that Pops was once a (somewhat) more serious man until Mordecai and Rigby (who had traveled back in time to the 80s) collided with his younger self, causing him apparent brain damage and turning him into the quirky character he is known as in the series. Pops is in a perpetually optimistic mood (brain damage from cell phone in the 80's and also got ran over by a golf cart by Mordecai and Rigby.) Most of the time, he can best be described as bubbly. However, Pops isn't one to be jolly when disrespected. Whenever he is not acting childishly, Pops acts like a gentleman, always addressing others politely, with one sole exception in "Think Positive" where he serves as the main antagonist for the first time. Pops also possesses the most pleasant voice out of all the characters, his language style is unique where he will go to larger extents to scientifically or vividly describe an object that would normally be said in a few words. Pops' childish mood makes him very gullible. Although anyone can take advantage of this, most people still respect Pops as a friend. He is also known to take an interest in little things such as butterflies. An example of this is when, in "The Power," he laughs when a butterfly flies near him, and in "Think Positive," he is trying to catch butterflies in a jar. Pops is also known to love his cars, which he polishes and waxes in nearly every episode. Pops seems to laugh very easily as seen in "Jinx" when he laughs at his reflection in the water. Skills/Habits *'Keyboard Player' - As seen in "This Is My Jam", "But I Have a Receipt", and "Mordecai and the Rigbys," Pops is adept at playing the keyboard. He is also said to play his harpsichord at night, but he might have stopped this because Benson made a rule against this. *'Butterflies' - Pops most likely has an interest for butterflies, as seen in "Think Positive." *'Skilled Artist' - As seen in "Think Positive," Pops can draw very well. *'Good Wrestler' - In "Really Real Wrestling," Pops is a very good wrestler. This is because he used to wrestle in his high school or college days. He can easily also wrestle a polar bear in "The Christmas Special." *'Fanciness' - As shown in "Fancy Restaurant," Pops is an expert in the art of being fancy and has even published a book on the subject, titled Fanciness Theory and Practical Application. *'Singing '- Pops can sing fairly well in "Karaoke Video" when he sang Footloose. *'Easily Scared' - Benson said, "He can't stand scary stories" in "Terror Tales of the Park II." *'Baking' - In "Pie Contest," Pops is a very good baker. His pie was the only one Mordecai and Rigby actually liked. He has won 10 blue ribbons for his pies. And in "Meat Your Maker" he made pies for the BBQ. *'Poetry' - As seen in "Rap it Up" it is shown that he likes and is talented at poetry. Pops-Themed Content *Pops's Taxi (Ello Gov'nor) *Pops's Harpsichord (Mordecai and the Rigbys, Fists of Justice) *Pops's House (Just about every episode) *Pops's Ironing Board (Prank Callers) *Pops's Outfit *Pops's Junk (Creepy Doll) *Pops's Keyboard (This Is My Jam) *Pops's Phonograph (A few episodes) *Pops' Poetry Outfits (Rap It Up) *Pops's Portraits (Majority of episodes) Quotes See Pops/Quotes Trivia *Pops owns three cars, his Checker Taxi cab from "Ello Gov'nor," his Flying Mini Cooper from "Really Real Wrestling," and Carmenita from "Cruisin'." *He makes an appearance in the short "The Naive Man from Lolliland " as the main character, but with the name Lolliland Man. *He also made an appearance in "2 in the AM PM" when the two clerks are fighting, the proto-Mordecai becomes proto-Pops. *He is the only main character who has not been an antagonist to Mordecai and Rigby before. Margaret and Eileen were rivals with them in Cruisin', Skips tried to stop the two from having fun in The Power, Thomas helped to prank them in Starter Pack, Benson, Muscle Man, and Hi Five Ghost are regular antagonists to them. *An explanation for Pops to use lollipops instead of money is that he is from Lolliland, where it is possible that lollipops were used as a form of currency. (For instance, a butterscotch ripple equates to $100.) However, his father does not seem to share this confusion. In the short "The Naive Man from Lolliland," Pops is beaten by restaurant employees because he left his bill paid in lollipops. *Pops' favorite magazine's to read is Moustaches Monthly. *In "Dizzy," his last name is revealed to be "Maellard". *In "This Is My Jam," it revealed that he can dance and play music because he said that he is not going to use his "best dance moves" and he can play the keyboard. *In "Prank Callers," Pops has no mustache in the 1980s, but he has one while he was in high school as shown in "Really Real Wrestling". *He was born in 1900s. *In "Skips vs. Technology," Pops is shown as a child with brown hair in the year 1910. *He was almost killed by Mordecai's bed falling on him due to a prank by Muscle Man in "Prankless." *It was confirmed in "Terror Tales of The Park" that Pops had a doll named Percy, but he got rid of him because Mordecai and Rigby told him it wasn't cool. *Pops is the third oldest in the park gang,the second being Mr.Maellard and the first being Skips. *Pops along with Mordecai and Rigby are the only ones that live in the park house. *His name Pops comes from one of two places. The fact that he's based on a lollipop, as seen in "The Naive Man from Lolliland," or because of his age. *He is showed to be a good drawer in "Think Positive". *In Caveman, Pops was seen playing the violin, revealing that he could play more than one instrument. (Others being the harpsichord and the keyboard). *He has been seen naked two times,"Dizzy" and "Brain Eraser". *In Really Real Wrestling he nearly broke Mordecai's arm because he was wrestling him for real.